Natsu's Love
by FangirlForReal
Summary: "I'll tell you all the ways you made me fall for you." Nalu one-shot fluff.


**Hey guys!**

 **So I'm not super excited about this fic. I think I could do better but I was sick of trying to think of things to make it better so here it is! Maybe you'll like it better than I do.**

 **Anyways, here it is :)**

* * *

The sun was warm on Natsu's face as he lay in the middle of South Gate Park with his blue exceed companion. They weren't speaking simply because Happy was too busy stuffing his face with the fish they had recently caught.

As he lay there waiting for his furry friend to finish, his mind wandered to it's favorite place. Natsu could see in his mind's eye the blonde celestial mage that meant so much to him. He had admitted to himself long ago that he was in love with her. However, he had also come to the conclusion that she didn't feel the same for him. So he kept quiet about it. He didn't want to ruin the friendship they had. Despite that, it was getting harder and harder to keep his feelings to himself. So, whenever he felt it was necessary, in order to keep himself in check, he would think to himself of the times he fell more in love with her.

It started the very first time they met. He didn't look at girls most of the time. He was too focused on finding Igneel, not a girlfriend. But when he first laid eyes on Miss Lucy Heartfilia, he knew in an instant she was pretty. Then to top it off, she paid for his food! That was the very first thing she did to make him love her, though he didn't realize it at the time. He should have because, let's be honest, Natsu loves food almost as much as he loves beating the crap out of Ice Boy.

After that, she joined the guild and became part of his nakama. She became his family. He fell a little further.

She put up with his crazy shenanigans when he took on an S-class quest without permission and she held her own against a tough opponent. She was tolerant and strong. He fell a little further.

Even after being brutally beaten by Gajeel while he was still part of Phantom Lord, she used her magic to help him win his fight with the Iron Dragon Slayer. She was tough. He fell a little further.

When he, Happy, Wendy, and Carla were kidnapped by a crazy lady with the help of Gray, she came to help bring them back. She was dependable. He fell a little further.

She took a serious beating from Kain on Tenrou island but still insisted on staying with him. She very well could have lost her life that day. He had told her to run, to go somewhere safe. Instead, she decided to stay with him. She was loyal and brave and reckless. He fell much much further. That was the day he realized just how much she meant to him. That was the day he knew he was in love with her. After that, he fell much faster and harder than before.

He watched her face her past after coming back from a 7 year time lapse. She was resilient. He fell.

They went through so much together during the Grand Magic Games. She was smart, optimistic, trusting, and confident in her friends and teammates. He fell.

When eclipse opened, she and her fellow celestial mage used so much power to end the suffering. She was powerful. He fell.

When he met Lucy from the future, he couldn't be more devastated. She was so cautious and scared. When she died, he felt what it would be like to lose his Lucy. He would never let that happen. The rage he felt that day was unlike anything he had ever felt before or since. He promised that day that Lucy would have a future. He would protect her with everything he had. He would _never_ let _anyone_ hurt Lucy.

When her beloved celestial spirits turned on her, she still refused to see them in a bad light. She was so reluctant to hurt them in any way. She was kind and loving and forgiving. He fell.

Beautiful, food provider, family, tolerant, strong, tough, dependable, loyal, brave, reckless, resilient, smart, optimistic, trusting, confident, powerful, kind, loving, forgiving. And these were just a few of the things that made Natsu fall for Lucy. He loved the way she pouted, how she folded her arms across her chest when she yelled at him, the way her hair shined in the sunlight, her eyes when she was excited, the way she comforted him when he was upset, the fact that she let him rest his head on her lap when they had to use transportation, her face when she blushed, her innocence, her laugh, her sassiness.

Lucy Heartfilia had Natsu Dragneel wrapped around her little finger. He was so in love.

"Earthland to Natsu!" Happy yelled as he floated above his friend's head.

Natsu was startled to realize that his friend had been trying to get his attention. "Sorry, Happy. I was just thinking." said the Dragon Slayer as he sat up and rubbed the back of his neck. Happy got a worried look on his face and Natsu rolled his eyes at the blue exceed as he stood. "Don't look so worried! I _can_ think y'know." Happy backed off and they started to make their way toward the guild.

"You had a creepy look on your face. What were you thinking about?" Happy inquired.

"None of your business, cat." Natsu retorted.

"You were thinking about Lucy, weren't you? You liiiiiiike her!" Cooed Happy in his usual manner.

Natsu tried to hold back his blush and ignored Happy.

When they made it to the guild, Natsu instinctively looked around for his blonde partner.

Mira, noticing his searching gaze walked over to him, smiled and said, "She's not here. She just went home. Said something about getting a bit of writing in before going to bed."

"Okay. Thanks Mira!" said Natsu with a smile. He noticed Happy trying to woo Carla again and decided to leave him this time. He turned and jogged out of the guild towards Lucy's place.

Lucy was leaning over her desk, papers strewn across it. She was having another bout of writer's block. As she sat there in her yellow t-shirt and shorts staring at the paper in front of her, she heard a familiar noise at her window. She looked up to find a grinning Natsu perched on the window pane.

"Natsu, why don't you ever just use the door?" She asked, exasperated at his persistence.

"Nice to see you too." He replied as he stepped easily into her room.

"Not today Natsu, I'm tired and I'm about to go to bed." She said, hoping he'd listen just this once.

Instead, he walked up behind her and peered over her shoulder at what she was writing. He tried and failed to ignore her scent, his favorite scent in the world.

"Hey no reading over my shoulder!" she exclaimed, standing and trying to quickly gather the papers. However, the motion of her standing sent her chair right into Natsu's gut and the force of it made him double over. He had definitely been hit by worse but that didn't mean it didn't hurt. he grabbed hold of the edge of the desk with one hand and held his stomach with the other.

Lucy spun to face him. She put her hands on her hips and looked down at him. "Serves you right for trying to read my novel without permission." She said smugly.

He stood up straight and glared down at her. He hadn't meant to, but the movement brought him closer to her. So close that their bodies were almost touching. He had meant to say something but couldn't remember what it was. He was panicking inside. Her scent filled his nose, her eyes, her hair, the blush on her cheeks. He was losing control. He promised himself he wouldn't let her know about his feelings for her. But now she was so close. And she was so beautiful. The same thoughts from before flitted through his mind in an instant. All the reasons he loved her.

Before he knew what he was doing, he leaned forward and touched his lips to hers. She went stiff for a moment and he was sure he was about to get Lucy kicked out the window. Instead, he felt something around his neck. Lucy had wrapped her arms around his neck and started kissing him back. He was so surprised, he couldn't think. He was surrounded by her. He acted completely on instinct, pulling her body against his and wrapping his arms around her waist. After the initial shock wore off, they relaxed into each other. Natsu felt bold enough to glide his tongue across her lips, asking for entrance. She granted it to him and they battled for dominance which he eventually won.

They finally parted, panting. Natsu felt as if a weight had been lifted from him.

"Natsu?" Lucy asked quietly, her arms still wrapped around his neck.

"Yeah, Luce?"

"Do you love me?" she asked timidly, blushing and opting to look at his scarf instead of his face.

He took her chin in his hand and tilted her head up so he could look into her chocolate eyes, grinned his signature smile and said, "I do. I'll tell you all the ways you made me fall for you."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!  
**

 **Please review. I'm still new at this and would love to know what I can do better! Just be gentle haha**

 **Thanks!**


End file.
